Viscera Cleanup Detail
Viscera Cleanup Detail (commonly abbreviated as simply 'VCD') is a first person video game simulator developed by RuneStorm and powered by Unreal Engine 3, in which players are required to clean up the bloody aftermath of a typical first person shooter/horror game such as Dead Space. Gameplay In the game, players take up the role of janitors, who are required to clean up blood and body parts from the bloody aftermath of a level. To 'complete' a level, players must clean up all the viscera, blood, bullet holes, and garbage in the level to an acceptable amount. To accomplish this, players are equipped with a mop, their gloved hands, and the sniffer device, which allows them to pinpoint the nearest object that must be removed. In certain levels, players may also use the shovel , laser welder, and broom to aid in this task. When a level has been cleaned to what the player deems acceptable, they must then use the Punchomatic to exit the current level to the Office, where they are either directly given a score as is the case with Multiplayer mode, or are given several ending messages corresponding to how well the previous level was cleaned. Certain levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail also include several empty medical stations which must be restocked with first-aid supplies obtained from a vendor within the level to obtain a perfect score. Every level of Viscera Cleanup Detail contains a Slosh-O-Matic, which provides the player with water-filled buckets to clean their mop in and occasionally to place very small objects such as bullet shells, a What A Load Disposal Bins machine, which dispenses large biohazard bins for the player to place medium-sized objects in, and an incinerator, which is used to dispose of all undesired objects, including bins and buckets. Certain levels may also include a vendor, a large piece of machinery which will dispense various objects as selected by the player. It is possible to spread blood and other messes (both human and alien) by dropping debris, spilling used buckets, or simply by the player tracking blood on the bottom of their boots. Because of this, some amount of care and planning is necessary to avoid re-cleaning the same area multiple times. It should be noted that the player cannot track soot on their boots. Many levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail may be considered too large to complete in one session. Because of this, Viscera Cleanup Detail includes a manual save function and an autosave function that if enabled, will save the game automatically at intervals set by the player in the options menu between 0 (meaning the game will not autosave) and 20 minutes. Viscera Cleanup Detail also includes a level editor ('Unreal Development Kit,' or 'UDK') and a Steam Workshop page allowing players to create custom levels and messes, and then share them with other Viscera Cleanup Detail players. Secondary Objective As a secondary objective, each level has separate (but often near-by) designated location for the player to place all types of crates and barrels, but also occasionally medical waste, wet-floor signs, and cryogenic storage containers. These locations are often marked by a line of light-orange paint for crates, a slightly lighter yellow line for wet-floor signs, a blue line for barrels, and a green line for medical waste in certain areas. However, Storage areas may also be coloured differently in different levels. Because of this, it is highly recommended that the player always read text written on the paint line itself to learn what should be stored in which area, rather than using colour. Although this is not needed to obtain an acceptable score, doing this task as well as an acceptable job will earn the player the employee of the month award in the Office. Levels Viscera Cleanup Detail currently consists of 16 levels, and the Office. Each level can either be played in single player, multiplayer, or speedrun mode, in which each level has a different par time. Listed in alphabetical order: * Athenas Wrath * Caduceus * Cryogenesis * Evil Science * Gravity Drive * Hydroponic Hell * Overgrowth * Paintenance Tunnels * Revolutionary Robotics * Rust-Station East * Section 8 * Splatter Station * Unearthly Excavation * Unrefinery * Waste Disposal * Zero-G Therapy Category:Games